


In which Crowley Learns to Open up

by stella_umbra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Insecurity, M/M, Snakes, Will add tags as the story progresses, i love these two sm istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_umbra/pseuds/stella_umbra
Summary: Aziraphale loves Crowley, but he discovers Crowley may not even like himself.





	1. You have the Sweetest Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from "Your Song" by Elton John. (obviously)

In Aziraphale’s eyes, Crowley was the most beautiful person, well, demon, he’d ever met. Crowley was cool, stylish, and slim, and Aziraphale personally felt he was extremely attractive. Although one thing annoyed him about Crowley’s fashion sense, and it was his sunglasses.  
Crowley had worn sunglasses since ancient Rome, and since then, Aziraphale rarely got to see his eyes. You see, Aziraphale thinks very highly of Crowley’s eyes. Since they had met on the wall of Eden, they had intrigued him. Sharp gold with an elegant slit, that would sometimes, in the right light, soften to a honey. So you can imagine his disappointment when Crowley started to hide them.  
At first he thought Crowley was simply wearing them as to not frighten any humans, but when he had repeatedly neglected to take them off when the two of them were alone, Aziraphale had started to wonder why he was so attached to his glasses.  
That brings us to the present, after their trials and after dinner at the Ritz, they went to Aziraphale’s shop to celebrate, or more accurately, get completely wasted. Aziraphale, being drunk, finally asks the question he’s been pondering for years.  
“Crowley?”  
“Yeah angel?”  
“Why are you still wearing your glasses?”  
Crowley seemed to sober up at that.  
“What?” he asks, bewildered.  
“Well, I mean, you always have them on.”  
“Well yeah, don’t wanna scare the humans.” Crowley laughs nervously. Aziraphale studies his face.  
“But even when we’re alone, you rarely, if ever, take them off.” Aziraphale elaborates.  
“So?” Crowley says defensively. “What’s it matter to you?” Aziraphale stops and thinks, but Crowley seems to not notice. “It’s not like it inconveniences you in any way whatsoever. I mean who would want to look at my eyes anyway.” Oops, that slipped out. Aziraphale stiffens.  
“I rather like them.” He said. Crowley looks doubtful in a way that Aziraphale has never seen him before. Crowley leans back on the couch and stays silent for a couple moments.  
“Why?” Crowley says quietly. “They’re just… ugly.”  
“What? Why on earth would you think that dear?” Aziraphale sits up suddenly, then feels the vertigo from drinking hit him. He groans and sobers up. Crowley takes this a queue to do the same.  
“Are you going to make me explain this Aziraphale?” Crowley sighs. Aziraphale looks at him sadly. “They’re gross, and they’re a constant reminder I’m not like you. They’re a mark. A mark that means I’ve been cast out. That I’m a demon.”  
Aziraphale’s heart breaks. “Crowley, I don’t think of them like that. They’re nice.” Aziraphale moves his hands up to Crowley’s glasses, “May I?” He asks. Crowley opens his mouth then closes it, then he slowly nods his head. Aziraphale removes his glasses, and almost as if on reflex, Crowley looks away. Aziraphale softly turns Crowley’s head towards him.  
“My dear, I think we’ve been through enough together that you don’t have to be ashamed of yourself.” He says softly. After he says this, to his alarm, he notices tears in Crowley’s eyes.  
“Shit, sorry.” Crowley chokes out. “I-”  
“It’s quite alright Crowley.” Aziraphale gathers Crowley in an embrace, and then presses a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright. You don’t have to hide yourself from me dear.” Crowley hugs him back. Aziraphale swears he hears a murmured “Thank you.”


	2. Snakes are Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really interested in snakes recently, so I know the title is lame, but it very much sums up my current feelings about snakes. They are indeed, very cool.

A few days after their conversation at the bookshop, Aziraphale and Crowley had gone off to see Adam and his friends in Tadfield, just to check up. After coming up with an elaborate lie to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Young why they knew their son, and of course, having some tea with the couple, the kids had insisted on bringing them to their little forest hideaway. The kids were playing and having fun with Aziraphale and Crowley watching them until a screech sounded out through the forest.  
“A snake!” said Wensleydale. Adam laughed  
“It’s just a snake, why are you so scared?” He said.  
“What if it’s poisonous?” added Brian. Pepper peered over at it.  
“It’s a grass snake dummy. It’s not poisonous.” Pepper laughed. “Remember? They taught us about it at the zoo field trip.”   
“It is kinda gross though” Brian said. “Slimy little things.”  
“Eh, yeah I guess.” Adam agreed.  
“It’s touching me!” Wensleydale shrieked. Meanwhile, Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who looked rather uncomfortable, and sort of sad. Seeing this Aziraphale walked over to the kids and put his hand on Wensleydale’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be afraid, he’s not going to hurt you.” Aziraphale reassured, then he leaned over and picked up the snake. He ran a finger over the snakes scales, and it curled up around his arm. “Hello, little thing. Aren’t you a pretty one? Look,” He holds the snake over to the kids, and says “It’s okay for you to touch, he seems friendly.” Of course Aziraphale was calming the snake with his angelic nature, in case the snake might have actually not been all that friendly, but that doesn’t really matter. Pepper reached out to touch the snake’s head, and as she does, he flicks out his tongue and licks her, and she giggles.   
“He’s kinda cute.” Pepper says.   
“They’re my favorite animals,” Aziraphale said, glancing at Crowley. “Very elegant in my personal opinion.”  
“Can I hold him?” Adam asked excitedly.  
Later, after the kids were called home by their parents. Aziraphale and Crowley climbed into Crowley’s bentley. Crowley stopped in front of Aziraphale’s bookshop, but before he unlocked the car doors, he looks at Aziraphale.  
“Did you mean what you said back in Tadfield?” Crowley asked.  
“Mean what, dear?” Aziraphale replied.  
“Um, uh,” Crowley stumbles before murmuring, “Did you mean what you said about snakes being your favorite animal?”  
“Of course dear, have been since I first saw you in Eden.” Aziraphale said. “Aren’t they your’s as well? You have that tattoo after all.” Crowley blushed and turned away.  
“Well, I didn’t really choose it. Just appeared.” Crowley sighed, “To be honest I’ve never liked the bloody things.” Aziraphale frowned.  
“Why not?”   
“They’re big and scaly and ugl-”   
Aziraphale cuts him off and puts a hand on Crowley’s knee. “I think they’re wonderful, curious little animals. And I think any form you take is perfect.” Crowley blushes and smiles a little as Aziraphale gets out of the car.  
“Goodnight, Angel.”  
“Goodnight, Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a scene with the Them in it but I honestly have no idea if I portrayed their characters well at all. Although I do stand by my opinion that Wensleydale would be the one out of the four to be afraid of animals like snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me lol, I'm just very soft for the ineffable husbands. More chapters will be published. (Hopefully)


End file.
